In recent years, higher functionality or multi-functionality of devices such as electronic devices is progressing more and more, and content of instructions that has to be given to a device for a user to use the device is more diversified and complicated. Under these circumstances, in many devices, a GUI (Graphical User Interface) is adopted as a user interface, and enables a user to give instructions to the device more easily than when using a device with a CUI (Character User Interface). However, for example, for users who are not familiar with a manipulation using a pointing device such as a mouse, the GUI whose manipulation is performed using the pointing device is not necessarily a user interface with excellent maneuverability.
Under these circumstances, technology related to a user interface for improving maneuverability has been developed. An example of technology for displaying, on a display screen, an image in which a captured image and an object image related to an object associated with a predetermined event are combined may include technology described in PTL 1.